


Foolish

by AngelynMoon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au of the Battle of the Five Armies, Bilbo dies instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish

Bilbo Dies Au.

\--

He was a fool, a very foolish Hobbit, he should have known better than to be there, to draw attention to himslf, but he had and he had payed the price.

It had happened suddenly admist the chaos of the battle, Bilbo had been looking for Thorin and he had found him as he faced Azog.

Bilbo had shouted at the pale orc and the pale orc had grinned widly because Thorin had screamed at the Hobbit to run, and the orc knew in that moment that Thorin cared about the little thing that called his attention away from his prize. 

And so the pale orc had knocked Thorin away, injured and struggling to stand to reach Bilbo, and the orc reached Bilbo before the Dwarrow could stand, for several moments it seemed that Bilbo might be able to hold his own for long enough that someone could reach him and then Azog threw the Hobbit to the ground and speared his sword through his chest.

The scream that echoed over the battlefield would haunt the nightmares of many veterns and none could guess from who it came.

Thorin managed to stand and he made his move while the pale orc was grinning over Bilbo, his blade was lifted from the Hobbit's chest and he made to stab the small creature again when Thorin peirced his blade into the orc's flesh. The orc turned to stare at the Dwarrow and raised his sword to strike at him when he felt a smaller blade dig into his flesh from the other side.

The orc stared in shock at the Hobbit who had stabbed him and his legs fell out from under him and he watched the Hobbit fall until the Dwarrow removed his head.

Thorin struggled to make it to Bilbo before he faded, he held his Hobbit in his arms and begged him to stay, to hold on until Oin made it to them and Bilbo smiled up at Thorin and felt the ache that had taken up residence in his chest be numbed, because Thorin's eyes were clear and they held the same emotions that they had before Thorin had seen the room of gold, and in this moment held in Thorin's arms Bilbo was at peace, because even with blood on his lips and pouring out of the hole in his chest he knew Thorin would be alright, that Thorin would live and that was just fine with him.

After all he was just a foolish Hobbit. And he had been a fool to think that this Adventure would end any other way. Nasty things Adventures, they make you late for dinner.

\--

Another moment, I'm sorry for all my sad moments. I hope you liked it.

It may seem a little confusing, don't ask, I think it's in Bilbo's point of view but I'm not entirely sure, I just wrote what felt right.

This is the first story I have written where Bilbo dies I believe, every author should have one, and I know I have killed the Durins but never Bilbo for some reason, so here it is. 

Let's assume Kili and Fili live as well.


End file.
